La couleur de ton souhait
by Elenwe-Milya
Summary: Miriel, Serindë, Firiel... dis-nous donc, quel est ton souhait ? Ton véritable souhait ? - Réponse au défi du Poney Fringant


Bonjour à tous! Ceci est ma réponse au défi n°41 du Poney Fringant: "Le destin de Miriel"

Evidemment, rien ne m'appartient, tout est au Master et à son héritier. Le court passage en italique est d'ailleurs tiré du Silmarillion.

(s'il y a des fautes qui traînent, c'est pas de ma faute, j'ai une conjonctivite en ce moment... comment ça c'est pas une excuse ?)

Au fait, Fëanaro est le nom maternel de Fëanor, il me paraissait plus approprié dans le contexte de cet OS.

Voilà, bonne lecture :)

* * *

**La couleur de ton souhait**

Elle était lasse, tellement lasse. Pourquoi devait-elle continuer à marcher, à parler, à respirer, à vivre alors qu'elle était si fatiguée ? Elle avait donné naissance à un fils, un beau garçon, fort et doté d'un esprit brûlant, elle le pressentait, mais désormais, elle était lasse. Elle n'avait plus l'énergie pour donner naissance à d'autres enfants, Fëanaro serait son seul fils. Finwë en était attristé, elle le savait. Il aurait aimé être le père de nombreux enfants, mais elle ne pouvait plus lui en donner. Pourquoi continuer à vivre alors qu'elle était désormais devenue inutile aux siens ? Bien sûr, au-delà de son devoir d'épouse, elle avait toujours son devoir de mère, mais elle était lasse, si lasse... Et vivre était si fatiguant...

Elle voyait bien que les elfes autour d'elle l'évitaient. Ils ne la comprenait pas alors ils s'en détournaient. Mais elle les entendait murmurer lorsqu'ils croyaient qu'elle ne les entendait pas. Ces murmures lui étaient simplement indifférents. Elle ne se souciait pas de ce que les autres pensaient d'elle. Elle était trop lasse pour cela. Ils étaient tous si plein de joie et d'ardeur, sa lassitude leur était inconnue. Elle savait qu'elle avait été comme eux à une époque, vive et joyeuse, mais elle ne voulait pas s'en souvenir. Elle était lasse et se souvenir était si fatiguant...

Finwë, au-delà de l'incompréhension, était inquiet. Il voulait la soigner de sa lassitude mais il ne savait comment faire. N'aurait-elle été si fatiguée, elle aurait rit de ses vains efforts. La force de vie l'avait quittée, était passée en son fils, son cher Feanoro. Ne comprenait-il pas qu'elle n'était plus rien ?

Elle passait parfois des heures assise à la fenêtre, regardant un point dans le lointain, ses longs cheveux argentés agités par une brise légère. Elle restait ainsi, totalement immobile, comme déjà morte, sans rien faire, elle qui passait autrefois des heures à tisser. Elle ne bougeait pas, elle ne chantait pas une de ses mélodies sans paroles dont elle avait le secret, elle ne disait rien, elle n'écoutait rien, elle ne regardait rien de particulier. Elle ne pensait même pas. Elle restait juste là, tranquille. Elle était tellement lasse de ce monde et de sa vie.

Finalement, Finwë alla demander conseil à Manwë tant sa lassitude lui paraissait anormale, mauvaise. Les Valar eux-mêmes se penchèrent sur son cas. Ils songèrent qu'Irmo devait pouvoir la guérir en ses jardins. C'est donc là qu'elle se rendit, afin de s'y reposer en toute quiétude, malgré la tristesse de son époux. Elle quittait son mari, son fils nouveau-né... Elle sentait vaguement qu'elle aurait dû en être profondément attristée, pleurer aussi, mais elle était si lasse... Elle n'avait plus de larmes pour pleurer, tout comme elle n'avait plus d'énergie pour vivre. Elle se tourna alors vers Finwë, qui doutait de cette décision et était chagriné qu'elle dû quitter Fëanoro alors qu'il était si jeune.

_– Cela est triste , il vrai, lui dit Miriel, et mes larmes couleraient si je n'étais si lasse. Mais ne me blâme en rien pour cela ni pour ce qui peut s'ensuivre. _

Elle se détourna alors et pénétra dans les jardins d'Irmo. Elle se rendit auprès de Telperion, qu'elle avait tant aimé avant de devenir si lasse, pour l'argent doux de ses feuilles, si semblable à sa propre chevelure et choisit de s'allonger sous son ombrage. Elle était si lasse. Elle voulait juste dormir un peu, et ne plus avoir à subir le poids de cette vie...Tout était si terne, et gris...

.

.

La nouvelle lui parvint alors qu'elle séjournait dans les Cavernes de Mandos depuis plusieurs mois déjà (ou était-ce des années ? Comment savoir, dans ces cavernes obscures où le temps n'existe pas?). Finwë souhaitait se remarier, avec une certaine Indis, sa totale opposée. La nouvelle aurait sans doute dû l'attrister, pourtant, elle ne ressentit rien. La lassitude ne l'avait toujours pas quittée, elle n'avait aucun désir de retourner vivre parmi les siens. Si Finwë désirait prendre une nouvelle épouse et avoir d'autres enfants, pourquoi l'en empêcherait-elle ? Elle n'était plus rien.

Sa décision causa un émoi profond parmi les Valar qui hésitaient à accepter ce second mariage. Ils ne comprenaient pas son désir d'abandonner la vie, aucun ne le comprenait. Malgré les années, rien n'avait changé.

L'Espérance. C'était ce qui leur était reproché. Leur manque d'Espoir. Elle en aurait rit si elle n'avait pas été si fatiguée. Un rire amer et sans joie. Pourquoi devait-elle encore espérer alors qu'elle n'attendait plus rien de la vie ? Oui, elle avait accepté son sort, elle ne voulait pas guérir. Sa lassitude était trop grande, personne ne pouvait la guérir. Mais cela, ils ne le comprenaient pas. Finwë l'avait compris lui, il s'était résigné à l'idée qu'elle ne reviendrait pas. Et il avait tourné ses pensées vers un autre amour. Devait-elle le lui reprocher ? Elle ne voulait pas revenir, qu'il fasse ce qui lui plaise ! Mais qu'il n'espère pas, non, qu'il n'espère surtout pas. Il n'y avait plus d'Espoir pour eux...Le gris accompagnait chacun de ses pas, et se teintait lentement de noir...

.

.

Finwë est face à elle. Cette fois, c'est elle qui ne comprend pas. Que fait-il là ? Pourquoi est-il mort ? Les elfes sont immortels ! Aurait-il renoncé à la vie lui aussi ? Elle ne peut pas le croire.

Et puis, il explique et elle comprend, petit-à-petit. Il n'a pas renoncé à la vie, il a été tué. Par le traître Melkor, à qui les Valar avaient redonné leur confiance. Tué par envie, par désir pour les Silmarils, joyaux uniques créés par son fils, Fëanaro, qui renfermaient la lumière des Deux Arbres. Tué parce qu'ayant suivi son fils dans son exil. Son fils, exilé ? Pourquoi ?

Une étrange sensation l'envahit, une sensation qu'elle avait oublié et qu'elle ne pensait pas revivre un jour. La curiosité revient en elle, elle veut savoir, elle veut comprendre ! Que s'est-il passé pendant toutes ces années pour que son fils ait été exilé et que son époux soit devant elle, dans les Cavernes de Mandos ?

.

La curiosité fut le premier des sentiments à lui revenir. Puis, au fil du récit, la colère l'envahit à nouveau, et la peine. La peur vint aussi, devant les méfaits de Melkor. Finalement, dernier de tous, le désir se manifesta en elle, l'envie de vivre à nouveau.

Bien sûr, cela ne fut pas immédiat, non, il lui fallut du temps pour comprendre. Il y avait d'abord ces sensations étranges qu'elle avait ressenti pendant le récit de Finwë, si différents de son indifférence habituelle. Elle refusait de s'avouer qu'il s'agissait de sentiments, elle n'en éprouvait plus depuis longtemps, elle avait renoncé à la vie.

Et puis, il y eut les autres elfes qui pénétrèrent dans les Cavernes de Mandos. Ils vinrent nombreux, quelques temps seulement après Finwë. Beaucoup trop nombreux. Les elfes étaient immortels, seuls quelques elfes restés en Terre du Milieu mourraient, que faisait une telle foule dans les Cavernes ? L'étrange sensation l'envahit à nouveau, ne la quitta plus, dérangeant sa lassitude, la tirant peu-à-peu de sa léthargie. Elle finit par reconnaître la curiosité qui courrait dans ses veines et compris qu'elle ne serait plus en paix avant de savoir. Savoir. Elle devait savoir, comprendre, comme avec Finwë. Elle écouta donc, posa des questions. Apprit l'horreur du Massacre Fratricide. Entendit le nom qui courrait sur tous les lèvres, invariablement suivi d'une malédiction. Fëanoro. Son fils.

Elle appris l'exil dans lequel l'orgueil de son fils avait entraîné son peuple, le sombre Serment qu'il avait prononcé, et ses fils avec lui, le sang qu'il avait fait couler lorsque les conseils avisés des Teleri lui furent donnés. Puis, de nouveaux elfes arrivèrent, non pas en masse comme auparavant, mais en un flot continu de Noldor. Il lui sembla reconnaître quelques unes de ces anciennes connaissances mais elle ne vint pas les saluer. Pas alors que son fils était responsable de leur mort. Elle avait entendu les nouvelles affreuses, la Malédiction de Mandos, l'incendie cruel des navires, la périlleuse traversée de l'Helcaraxë, et toujours le même nom, maudit : Fëanoro.

Elle apprit tout cela et crut mourir à nouveau, mais non pas de fatigue cette fois-ci. Non, elle crut mourir de douleur et de chagrin devant la folie de son fils, mourir de honte à l'idée qu'elle était la mère des malheurs de tous ces elfes, mourir de la peine de ne pas pouvoir être fière de son fils unique... Mourir.

.

Mais elle était déjà morte, elle ne pouvait pas mourir à nouveau. Elle comprit cela alors qu'elle sentait tous ces sentiments oubliés revenir en elle et qu'elle les reconnaissait peu-à-peu. Elle sentait des émotions la parcourir à nouveau, majoritairement douloureuses, mais pas suffisantes pour lui faire oublier qu'il existait aussi des émotions agréables, que l'on désirait ressentir pour toujours. Elle se prit à regretter les élans de tendresse qui la prenait parfois, la joie simple qu'elle éprouvait lorsqu'elle tissait et l'envie de fredonner une mélodie qui l'envahissait à chaque fois. Elle rêvait de la caresse du vent sur son visage et dans ses cheveux, de la lumière de Tilion, qu'elle n'avait encore jamais vue, mais qui devait être si belle... Elle voulait tisser, et chanter, elle voulait vivre !

.

Cependant, elle ne voulait pas retourner à la surface, elle ne voulait pas affronter le regard des autres elfes, leurs regards accusateurs, curieux, furieux, compatissants... Elle ne voulait pas de tout cela, elle ne voulait pas qu'on se souvienne d'elle ! Elle voulait vivre mais elle ne voulait plus être Miriel, la mère de Feanoro... Pas après qu'il ait fait tant de mal aux siens. Qu'il est dur pour une mère de renier son propre fils!

Elle aurait aimer pleurer parfois, des larmes amères et repentantes, mais elle n'était plus qu'un _fëa_, un esprit. Les esprits ne pleuraient pas. Ils ne vivaient pas non plus, ils avaient besoin d'un corps pour cela, un _hröa. _Ce qu'elle ne possédait plus, elle y avait renoncé il y avait bien longtemps.

Mais aujourd'hui, tout était différent. Elle ne les supportait plus. Elle ne supportait plus tous ces esprit qui hantaient les Cavernes et dont la douleur muette était autant de cris transperçant son âme, dont les regards emplis de souffrance étaient autant d'accusations silencieuses, comme si tous lui hurlaient qu'elle était la seule responsable, que c'était à cause d'elle que tout cela était arrivé. Égoïste ! Voilà ce qu'ils semblaient lui dire, lui reprochant d'avoir choisi d'abandonner la vie au lieu d'avoir été présente pour éduquer son fils. Peut-être même lui reprochant d'avoir existé pour donner naissance à un tel esprit, indomptable et bien trop orgueilleux.

Elle ne voulait plus les voir, plus aucun d'entre eux, elle ne voulait plus affronter leurs reproches silencieux. Elle voulait fuir, fuir loin d'ici, sortir de ses Cavernes et respirer à nouveau, et rejeter toute cette souffrance qui s'accumulait en elle ! Elle voulait tisser à nouveau pour se purger de toutes ses pensées noires, et sombres, qui emplissaient son esprit et l'obscurcissait. Mais elle ne voulait voir personne. Elle était piégée au milieu des foules et des regards. Le noir était partout...

.

Finalement, son souhait de vivre à nouveau finit par atteindre Mandos lui-même. Les Valar se penchèrent de nouveau sur son cas, si complexe. Et puis, ils lui accordèrent cette autorisation tellement rêvée, celle de réintégrer son corps à nouveau. Elle quittait enfin ces Cavernes qui lui paraissaient désormais si sombres et si oppressantes.

Elle sentait à nouveau le vent sur son visage, et ses cheveux argentés étaient agités par une brise légère. Elle pouvait sentir l'air, parfumé par les fleurs odorantes, emplir ses poumons. Elle se réjouissait de la fraîcheur de l'herbe sous ses pieds nus. Elle rit de se sentir à nouveau vivante...  
Mais elle refusait de rejoindre son peuple, les Noldor. Elle ne voulait pas affronter les autres, et sentir leurs regards peser sur elle, comme dans les Cavernes, accusateurs. Non, elle ne voulait pas de cela. Elle voulait juste vivre, et tisser à nouveau, tranquille.  
Elle fut donc acceptée dans la maison de Vairë, devenant une de ses suivantes. Elle changea de nom, elle ne voulait plus être Miriel, l'épouse de Finwë, la mère de Fëanoro. Elle devint Firiel, la Tisseuse. Elle fut chargée de tisser d'immenses tapisseries relatant les hauts-faits des Noldor. Elle accepta. Ainsi, elle saurait.

.

.

Fëanoro, mon fils chéri, mon fils unique, que j'aimais tant malgré les atrocités commises, malgré le sang versé, mon tout-petit est mort ! Il est mort, il a été tué ! Cruel, pourquoi me ravir mon fils ? Que t'avait-il fait ? N'ai-je pas assez souffert que je doive encore tisser sa mort, la revivre encore une fois, et porter le coup fatal à la chair de ma chair ? Je suis Firiel, et je dois tisser, inlassablement, mais combien cela me coûte en ce jour ! Et comme mes larmes coulent alors que je donne à cette tapisserie l'illusion de la vie !

Mais ses enfants, ces chers petits, les fils de mon fils, eux vivent ! Ils vivent et ils luttent ! Non, ils souffrent ! Ils souffrent aussi et ils brûlent, dévorés par leur serment ! Et ils tombent, ils luttent dans la Nuit, et moi je tisse, je tisse ! Je ne peux rien faire d'autre et je dois tisser mes petits-fils perdant espoir les uns après les autres et souffrant tellement ! Les tortures atroces de l'aîné, les erreurs et les injustices commises, les Massacres Fratricides, les assassinats, la quête désespérée, je dois tisser inlassablement, je ne dois pas en oublier un seul ! Et je ressens chacune de leurs souffrances, et je pleure, et ma tapisserie est brodée de larmes et d'amertume !

Je devais tisser les exploits accomplis par les Noldor, mais ces exploits, pourquoi sont-ils tous le fait des enfants de l'autre, de celle qui vivait encore ? Pourquoi la fierté de pouvoir tisser les exploits de mes descendants, de mes chers petits, m'est-elle refusée ? Est-ce là ma punition pour avoir offensé les dieux ? Cruels, pourquoi tant faire souffrir ceux que j'aime ?

Et j'enroule le fil autour de la pointe de mon fuseau, et je tourne, et je tisse, encore et encore ! Jusqu'à en avoir les mains percées et tâchées de sang, elles aussi, et je tisse encore, et le sang se mêle à ma tapisserie ! L'ingrédient qu'il manquait pour qu'elle soit parfaite, le voilà ! Et le sang éclabousse tout, et accompagne chacun des pas de mes chers enfants, et la trahison aussi, lignée maudite !

Je coupe le fil, et je commence une nouvelle tapisserie, aussi douloureuse que les précédentes, et je tisse encore, et mes larmes et mon sang ne suffisent pas à apaiser la furie de ces existences. Et moi, je souhaite que tout cela s'arrête, je ne souhaite plus que cela, je ne veux plus voir tous ces massacres ! Je me crèverais les yeux avec la pointe de mon fuseau si je le pouvais, et je me trancherais les doigts en même temps que le fil, si cela m'était permis ! Mais je suis Firiel, la Tisseuse, et je dois continuer ma tâche jusqu'au bout... Et le monde sombre dans le feu et le sang, et tout se teinte doucement de rouge...


End file.
